Hillary Diane Rodham (1947)/ahnentafel
}} Category:Ahnentafels Ancestors of Senator Hillary Clinton, i.e. , with acknowledgment of the great work of William Addams Reitwiesner at http://www.wargs.com/political/rodham.html: Generations 2-10 ;Parents *2 Hugh Ellsworth Rodham (1911-1993) - Order of Charlemagne: 38 at time of editing - *3 Dorothy Emma Howell (1919-2011) - ;Grandparents *4 Hugh Rodham (1879-1965) - - Order of Charlemagne: 37 at time of editing *5 Hannah Jones (1882-1952) - *6 Edwin John Howell Jr. (1897-1946) - *7 Della Murray (1902-1960) - ;Great-grandparents *8 Jonathan Rodham (1843-1917) - born in County Durham, buried in Chinchilla Cemetery, Scranton, Pennsylvania; married in Durham, 31 Dec 1867 IGI - Order of Charlemagne: 36 at time of editing *9 Isabella Simpson Bell (1849-1917) - born in County Durham, buried in Chinchilla Cemetery, Scranton, Pennsylvania *10 John Jones (1836-) - born in Wales, emigrated 1879, found in Scranton in 1900 census *11 Mary Unknown (1839-) - born in Wales, emigrated 1879, found in Scranton in 1900 census *12 Edwin John Howell (1867-1941) - born Bristol, died Los Angeles County, California; married Kane County, Illinois, 30 Dec 1894 *13 Emma Josephine Monk (1874-1940) - born Canada, died Los Angeles County, California *14 Daniel Murray (1859-) - born Ontario; married Detroit, Michigan, 6 Apr 1882 *15 Delia Martin (1861-) - born Lake Superior, Michigan ;Great-great-grandparents *16 Joseph Rodham (1817-1874) - born Tanfield, County Durham - Order of Charlemagne: 35 at time of editing *17 Elizabeth Scurfield (c1816-1909) - ditto; and married there in 1841 *18 Thomas Bell (c1801-aft1860) - born Walls End, Northumberland; colliery foreman in 1861 *19 Elizabeth Dawson (c1819-aft1850) - born Walls End, Northumberland *20 ) - *21 ) - *22 ) - *23 ) - *24 Edwin Howell (1846-aft1880) - born Bristol; in 1881 a Ship Carpenter; married 2nd qr 1864 *25 Jane Sophia Babb (1844-aft 1880) - born Bristol *26 John H Monk (1838-c1910) - born New York; married about 1867; death 1910 or 1916 *27 Sarah Abbs (1841-aft1909) - born England *28 ) - *29 ) - *30 Antoine Martin (c1816-bef1873) - born France; married Windsor, Ontario in 1841 *31 Mary Anne Frances McDougall (1823-1898) - born Windsor, Ontario ;3-great-grandparents *32 Jonathan Roddam (1779-) - born Chester-le-Street, County Durham - IGI - Order of Charlemagne: 29 at time of editing *33 Ann Parkinson (1786-1836) - born Bishop Auckland, County Durham; married 1805 at St. Mary-le-Bow - IGI *34 Thomas Scurfield (1789-1867) - born Tanfield, County Durham *35 Margaret Charlton (c1795-c1853) - baptised Tanfield, County Durham - *48 Benjamin Enoch Howell (c1802-1867) - born Pembrokeshire *49 Harriett Unknown (c1803-1883) - born Backwell, Somerset *50 Francis Babb (c1819-1882) - born Bridgewater, Somerset *51 Eleanor Williams (c1820-1897) - born Llandeilo, Carmarthenshire *52 Thomas Monk (c1809-aft1879) - baptised Saint John, Coventry, Warwickshire *53 Harriet Hinton (c1809-aft1879) - baptised Saint John, Coventry, Warwickshire *54 ) - *55 ) - *56 ) - *57 ) - *58 ) - *59 ) - *60 Nicolas Antoine Martin (-bef1861) - born France *61 Odile Richard (c1770-1863) - born France *62 James McDougall (1793-aft1834) - born "Detroit, Northwest Terr. Mich., 24 Jan. 1793 " *63 Catherine Godet dite Marentette (1793-1855) - born "Detroit, Northwest Terr. Mich., 4 April 1793 " ;4-great-grandparents *64 Joseph Roddam (c1742-1822) - born at Chester-le-Street - Order of Charlemagne: 33 at time of editing *65 Dorothy Bell (1750-1835) - born at Chester-le-Street, married at Chester-le-Street in 1774 - IGI *66 ) - *67 ) - *68 John Scurfield (c1750-1800) - *69 Elizabeth Graham (c1754-1828) - *70 Fenwick Charlton () - *71 Alice Stodart () - - *104 George Monk (1778-1840) - *105 Elizabeth Cotterell (c1781-) - *106 John Hinton (c1787-1853) - *107 Jane Hodiernne (c1782-1823) - - *124 John Robert McDougall (1764-1846) - *125 Archange Campeau (1766-1821) - *126 Joseph Charles Godet dit Marentette (1751-1818) - *127 Jeanne-Marie Pilet (1756-1824) - ;5-great-grandparents *128 Hugh Roddham (1706-) - Order of Charlemagne: 32 at time of editing - *129 ) - *130 John Bell (c1724-) - *131 Eleanor Whittigar (c1728-) - *132 ) - *133 ) - *134 ) - *135 ) - *136 John Scurfield (-1785) - *137 Hannah Coldcole (-1763) - - *208 Samuel Monk () - *209 Elizabeth Unknown () - *210 Thomas Cotterell (1760-) - *211 Mary Unknown () - *212 John Hinton (c1756-1834) - *213 Sarah Floyd (c1758-1831) - - *248 George McDougall (-1780) - *249 Marie-Françoise Navarre (1735-) - *250 Simon Campeau (c1739-1803) - *251 Catherine-Véronique Bourdeau dite Jumes (1744-) - *252 Jacques Godet dit Marentette (1699-1760) - *253 Louise Marie Beaudry (1724-1766) - *254 Joseph Pilet (1726-1764) - *255 Jeanne Belleperche (1737-1810) - ;6-great-grandparents *256 John Rodham (c1674-) - Order of Charlemagne: 31 at time of editing - *274 Unknown Coldcole () - *275 Rebecca Unknown () - *276 - *420 Thomas Cotterell (1719-) - *421 Mary Ellis () - *422 ) - *423 ) - *424 John Hinton (c1729-) - *425 Elizabeth Essex (c1723-1779) - *426 - *498 Robert Navarre (1709-1791) - *499 Marie Lootman dite Barrois (1717-1799) - *500 Jean Louis Campeau (1702-1774) - *501 Marie Louise Robert (1698-1776) - *502 Joseph Bourdeau (1703-1748) - *503 Marguerite Guérin dite Lafontaine )1703-1757) - *504 Jacques Godé dit Marentette (1673-1729) - *505 Marguerite Duguay (1680-1730) - *506 Jean Baptiste Beaudry dit Desbuttes St Martin (1684-1755) - *507 Marie Louise Doyon (1703-1778) - *508 Jacques Pilet (1703-1765) - *509 Marguerite Viau (1706-) - *510 Pierre Belleperche (1699-1767) - *511 Marie Anne Campeau (1712-1796) - ;7-great-grandparents *512 paternal line John Rodham (c1655-) - Order of Charlemagne: 30 at time of editing *513 - *840 Thomas Cotterell (1679-) - *841 Elizabeth Lashford () - *842 ) - *843 ) - *844 ) - *845 ) - *846 ) - *847 ) - *848 ) - *849 ) - *850 Benjamin Essex () - *851 - *996 Antoine François Navarre () - *997 Jeanne Pluyette () - *998 François Lootman dit Barrois (c1696-aft1763) - *999 Marie Anne Sauvage (c1697-aft1763) - *1000 Jacques Campeau (1677-1751) - *1001 Jeanne Cécile Catin (c1681-1715) - *1002 Pierre Robert dit Lafontaine (1671-1716) - *1003 Angélique Ptolomée (1679-) - *1004 Pierre Bourdeau (c1663-1713) - *1005 Marguerite Lefebvre (1676-1740) - *1006 Claude Guérin dit Lafontaine (c1668-1708) - *1007 Jeanne Cusson (c1663-) - *1008 Nicolas Godé (1629-1697) - *1009 Marguerite Picard (c1646-1722) - *1010 Jacques Duguay (c1647-1727) - *1011 Jeanne Beaudry (1659-1700) - *1012 Guillaume Beaudry dit Desbuttes (c1657-1712) - *1013 Jeanne Soulard (1666-1742) - *1014 Nicolas Doyon (1654-1715) - *1015 Geneviève Guyon (1665-1734) - *1016 Jacques Pilet (c1670-1723) - *1017 Hélène Valiquet (c1667-1740) - *1018 Michel Viau (1675-1720) - *1019 Hélène Charles dite Lajeunesse (c1678-1752) - *1020 Denis Belleperche (1651-1710) - *1021 Catherine Gertrude Guyon (1660-1715) - *1022 Michel Campeau (1667-1737) - *1023 Jeanne Massé (c1677-1764) - Generations 11-20 ;8-great-grandparents *1024 John Roddam (1635-1667) - paternal line - Order of Charlemagne: 29 at time of editing *1025 Elizabeth Hall (c1635-) - *1026 - *1680 Thomas Cotterell () - *1681 Ann Bradley () - "m. Ombersley, co. Warwick, 29 Sept. 1678" *1682 Thomas Lashford () - *1683 Anne Blakeway () - *1684 - *1996 Hillebrand Lootman (c1660-) - "~ Nieuw Amsterdam New York, N. Y. 14 April 1660" *1997 Marie Anne Leber (1656-) - born in France, 1656, "m. Dutch Reformed Church, Albany, New York, 20 Dec. 1689 " *1998 Jacques Sauvage () - born in Paris, "m. Champlain, Québec, 10 Oct. 1690 " *1999 Marie Catherine Jean (1676-1767) - "* Charlesbourg, Québec, 31 Aug. 1676", buried in Detroit, 1767 *2000 Étienne Campeau (c1638-c1691) - =2044; b. Limoges, Limousin Correze "m. Notre-Dame, Montréal, Québec, 26 Nov. 1663" *2001 Catherine Paulo (c1645-1721) - =2045; b. La Rochelle, Aunis Charente-Maritime *2002 Hanri Catin (c1650-1720) - "* ... Vouzy, Chalons-sur-Marne, Reims, Champagne (now Marne)", "m. Notre-Dame, Montréal, Québec, 20 Nov. 1679 " and buried there, 1720 *2003 Jeanne Brossard (c1663-bef1745) - "~ Notre-Dame, Montréal, Québec, 17 June 1663", *2004 Louis Robert dit La Fontaine (c1638-1711) - "~ ... Ste-Marguerite, La Rochelle, Aunis (now Charente-Maritime)"; "m. Trois-Rivières, Québec, 25 Jan. 1666" *2005 Marie Bourgery (1654-1719) - "~ L'Immaculée-Conception, Trois-Rivières, Québec"; "+ Boucherville, Québec, 19 Sept. 1719 " *2006 Charles Ptolomée (c1640-1679) - "* Plesse, Chateaubriant, Nantes, Bretagne Loire-Atlantique"; "m. Ste-Agnes, Lachine, Québec, 8 Nov. 1677 "; "drowned in Sault-St-Lous, Lachine, Québec, 30 April 1679 " *2007 Madeleine Moison (c1661-c1715) - b. France; "+ Lachine, Québec, ... 7 Nov. 1712 and 8 Feb. 1718 " *2008 Pierre Bourdeau (-aft1688) - *2009 Catherine Sunier (-aft1688) - *2010 Pierre Lefebvre (c1650-1694) - "* Ste-Trinité, Bois-Guillaume, Rouen, Normandie Seine-Maritime"; "m. Laprairie, Québec, 4 Sept. 1673 " - and died there *2011 Marguerite Gagné (1653-1720) - "* Québec"; died at Laprairie *2012 Michel Guérin (-aft1695) - *2013 Jeanne Veron (-aft1695) - *2014 Jean Cusson (bef1631-1718) - "* ... Ste-Marguerite-sur-Duclair, Rouen, Normandie (now Seine-Maritime)"; "m. L'Immaculée-Conception, Trois-Rivières, Québec, 16 Sept. 1656"; "bur. St-Sulpice, Québec, 8 April 1718" *2015 Marie Foubert (bef1641-) - "* St-Vivien, Rouen, Normandie Seine-Maritime" *2016 Nicholas Godé (1583-1657) - *2017 Françoise Gadois (c1591-1689) - *2018 Jean Michel Picard (-aft1657) - *2019 Jeanne Cholin (-bef1659) - *2020 Michel Duguay () - *2021 Catherine Delobret () - *2022 Urbain Beaudry dit Lamarche (c1615-1682) - =2024 *2023 Madeleine Boucher (c1633-1691) - =2025 *2024=2022- *2025=2023- *2026 Jean Baptiste Soulard (1642-1710) - *2027 Catherine Boutet (c1642-1692) - *2028 Jean Doyon (-c1664) - *2029 Marie Marthe Gagnon (c1636-1670) - *2030 Jean Guyon, sieur DuBuisson c1619-1694) - =2042 *2031 Élisabeth Couillard (bef1632-1704) - =2043 *2032 ) - *2033 ) - *2034 Jean Valiquet (bef1633-1696) - *2035 Rénée Loppe (c1644-bef1680) - *2036 Jacques Viau dit Lesperance (c1641-1723) - *2037 Madeleine Plouard (1653-bef1685) - *2038 Étienne Charles dit Lajeunesse (1643-1724) - *2039 Madeleine Niel (c1651-1732) - *2040 ) - *2041 ) - *2042(=2030) Jean Guyon, sieur DuBuisson c1619-1694) - *2043(=2031) Élisabeth Couillard (bef1632-1704) - *2044(=2000) Étienne Campeau (c1638-c1691) - *2045(=2001) Catherine Paulo (c1645-1721) - *2046 Martin Massé (c1646-1714) - *2047 Jeanne Ducorps dite Leduc (c1649-1727) - ;9-great-grandparents *2048 John Roddam (1615-1657) - paternal line - Order of Charlemagne: 28 at time of editing *2049 Margaret Unknown (c1615-) - *2050 ) - *2051 ) - *2052 ) - *2053 ) - *2054 ) - *2055 ) - *2056 ) - *2057 ) - *2058 ) - *2059 ) - *2060 ) - *2061 ) - *2062 ) - *2063 ) - *2064 ) - *2065 ) - *2066 ) - *2067 ) - *2068 ) - *2069 ) - *2070 ) - *2071 ) - *2072 ) - *2073 ) - *2074 ) - *2075 ) - *2076 ) - *2077 ) - *2078 ) - *2079 ) - *2080 ) - *2081 ) - *2082 ) - *2083 ) - *2084 ) - *2085 ) - *2086 ) - *2087 ) - *2088 ) - *2089 ) - *2090 ) - *2091 ) - *2092 ) - *2093 ) - *2094 ) - *2095 ) - *2096 ) - *2097 ) - *2098 ) - *2099 ) - *2100 ) - * <-- If you want to show more on a tree (apart from isolated couples or trios), PLEASE do them in the model page first then copy! (Remember the spaces - easy to do now, tedious later) --> ;10-great-grandparents *4096 Edmund Roddam (c1589-1615) - paternal line *4097 Margaret de Gray (-1647) - Order of Charlemagne: 27 at time of editing *4098 ) - *4099 ) - *4100 ) - *4101 ) - *4102 ) - *4103 ) - *4104 ) - *4105 ) - *4106 ) - ;11-great-grandparents *8,192 paternal line *8,193 *8,194 Sir Ralph Grey of Chillingham (c1529-c1565) *8,195 [[Isabel Grey (c1533-1581) - Order of Charlemagne: 26 at time of editing ;12-great-grandparents *16,384 paternal line]] *16,390 Thomas Grey (c1509-1570) *16,391 Dorothy Ogle, Lady Grey (c1488-1550) - Order of Charlemagne: 254 at time of editing ;13-great-grandparents *32,768 paternal line *32,782 Ralph Ogle, 3rd Baron of Ogle (1468-1513) *32,783 Margaret Gascoigne (-c1515) - Order of Charlemagne: 24 at time of editing ;14-great-grandparents *65,536 paternal line *65,566 William Gascoigne of Gawthorpe (1445-1487) *65,567 Margaret Percy (1447-) - and see Margaret Percy (1447-)/tree for her nearest 20-odd ancestors ;15-great-grandparents *131,072 paternal line *131,134 Henry Percy, 3rd Earl of Northumberland (1421-1461) *131,135 Eleanor Poynings (1422-1480) ;16-great-grandparents *262,144 paternal line ;17-great-grandparents *524,288 paternal line Generations 21-30 ;18-great-grandparents *1,048,576 paternal line ;19-great-grandparents *2,097,152 paternal line ;20-great-grandparents *4,194,304 paternal line ;21-great-grandparents *8,388,608 paternal line ;22-great-grandparents *16,777,216 paternal line ;23-great-grandparents *33,554,432 paternal line ;24-great-grandparents *67,108,864 paternal line ;25-great-grandparents *134,217,728 paternal line ;26-great-grandparents *268,435,456 paternal line ;27-great-grandparents *536,870,912 paternal line Generations 31-40 ;28-great-grandparents *1,073,741,824 paternal line ;29-great-grandparents * paternal line ;30-great-grandparents * paternal line ;31-great-grandparents * paternal line ;32-great-grandparents * paternal line ;33-great-grandparents * paternal line ;34-great-grandparents * paternal line ;35-great-grandparents * paternal line ;36-great-grandparents * paternal line ;37-great-grandparents * paternal line Generations 41-50 ;38-great-grandparents * paternal line ;39-great-grandparents * paternal line ;40-great-grandparents * paternal line